


A^2+B^2= Ehh Why Does It Matter

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Future Fic, Grinding, High School, M/M, School Dances, Teacher Stiles, anal sex (implied), fireman derek, married sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The High School Stiles is working at is having a dance. Since he's chaperoning his students are curious if he's bringing a date. All breaks loose when Derek barges into class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You 2 Are So Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' algebra two class meet fireman Derek before the nights dance....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part ONE

"Guys! Pay attention! Gabby put your phone away!" Stiles shouted over the ruckus.  

 ~~These jerks.~~   

"But, sir! I'm reminding my mom to send my dress to the cleaners." Gabby explained. 

"Later, sweetie. I'm teaching." 

"Are you bringing a date?" Troy asked. 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Stiles joked. Troy blushed. 

"Yeah, are you? You never talk about your personal life!" Donnie pointed out. 

"That's because it's non of your concern." Stiles smirked. 

"Tell us!" His last period class sang in unison. 

"Alright, I'll tell you. I'm bringing--"

"Stiles!" Derek barged in still in his fireman uniform. 

"Derek? What are you doing here?" Stiles asked. Scandalized. 

"Who's this," Kelly purred. 

"His husband," Derek answered never leaving Stiles' eyes. 

"How'd you get past the principal and sercurity? They don't let anyone in." Troy crossed his arms.

"They don't scare me," Derek huffed a laugh.

"What did you need, DerBear?"

"Aww, he calls him DerBear." Vivian cooed.  

"I'm having a suit malfunction." Derek blushed.

"Couldn't you call me?"

"Your phone is off,"

"Waited till I got home?"

"You'll be too tired to help me. Then when you wake you'll yell at me for not being ready." Derek pouted.

"Aww, Derek." Stiles kissed him without thinking. Stiles broke it before Derek can deepen it. 

"You guys are so cute!" Gabby squealed. 

"Thank you," Derek smiled. 

"Der you need to leave." Stiles pushed his husband toward the door. "Bye," 

"No! Stay!" Rory the traitor pleaded. 

"C'mon Stiles, she wants me to stay." Derek pouted. 

"Stop acting so damn cute! Leave!" Stiles shouted. 

"We don't mind gays, sir. Our president is gay!" Michael smiled. 

"God bless America." Raven placed his hand over his chest. 

"Amen," the entire class agreed including Derek. 

"When you guys meet?" Rory sighed making heart eyes at Derek. 

"About ten years a go." Derek answered. 

"Would you say it was love at first sight?" Dylan asked. 

"Nah, Der here was an entire grouch." Stiles chuckled. "But I knew he was special." 

Dereks phone went off. 

"What. No! I never said that!" Derek growled into the phone. "Damn it, Tony! Stay there don't touch anything, I'll be right there!" 

"Is everything alright?" Stiles asked once Derek hung up. 

"It's just Tony... My stupid trainee." Derek kissed Stiles quickly before rushing out. 

"Are you alright, Mr. Stilinski? You look upset." Troy asked. 

"Just peachy, c'mon now that he's gone we can actually get some work done." 

Stiles faced the board and stated to the the Pythagorean Theorem.

"Create five problems that will be solved by using this formula and give it you neighbor to solve. Make sure you write your names on it for full credit."  

After settling in his desk Stiles pulled out his phone.  

Everything okay? :( 

Yeah it's fine now

 Can you still be my date tonight? 

Yeah, wanna show me off...

???? 

Fuck yes!! I wanna do so much more

cant fucking wait

Are you going to be good for me? 

Yessir so fucking good...

Good boy I'll text later.  

"Are we almost done?" Stiles asked his students. 

"Need five more minute!" Ricky pleaded. 

"Okay, but the bell is ringing in 15 so hurry up guys." 

The bell rang and the students fled his class room with a couple of 

"See ya tonight, sir." 

"Imma take a pic of you and your husband in the yearbook." 

"Make sure to look nice!" 

These kids.  

You gotta love em'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The President is Danny... He got in at 26. Impossible, but hey he was convincing!


	2. You + You = A Couple? Nah it cant be....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol and Marian were not surprised when co-worker Stiles Stilinski was standing alone without a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part TWO

"Poor Mr. Stilinski, this always happens you know?" Carol tells Marian. 

"Really?" Marian looked shocked. 

"Mmhmm, this was before Kira, Mrs. McCall, had her baby. She's the woman you are subbing for, anyway, during the Winter Formal he stood by the door checking the time every few seconds but his date never showed." 

"Poor thing, he got stood up." Marian shook her head in sympathy. 

"I know, and he never socializes with anyone. Like ever!" Carol exclaims. 

"Then let's go over there," Marian smiled. "It's the least we can do." 

"You're right," 

Carol and Marian approached Stiles. 

"Mr. Stilinski," Carol nodded. 

"Hello, Carol. How are you?" 

"Fine, just having a relaxing night away from the kids," Stiles chuckled. 

"I'm Marian, I'm subbing for..." 

"Kira, I know." Stiles shook her hand. 

"How do you know that? I don't think we actually spoke I would've have remembered." 

"I'm not a stalker I swear!" Stiles puts his hands up in defense "She's just married to my best friend. We've also known each other since high school." 

"That's sweet, how is she?" Carol asked. 

"Great. She has the cutest kid, I swear, he's always..." Stiles' voice trailed off as he gazed at the entrance. The two woman followed his gaze. 

Just entering, a well built man with high cheekbones, chiseled jaw, and beautiful green/blue/hazel-ish eyes. 

The action just kept happening, the man was walking towards them. Carol assumed he was Marian's date. But she looked as shocked as Carol herself.

"Hey, baby." the man greeted Stilinski with a kiss. Who wrapped his arms around the mans neck.

"Derek, this is Carol and Marian." Stiles introduced. "Carol and Mariam this us Derek my husband.

"Pleased to meet both." Derek smiled brightly.

"Mr. Stilinski," a student rushed over "bring Derek over there so we can take a class photo. Everyone's here!"

"I'll be over in a second, Gabby." Stiles smiled.

The student walked away.   

"It was nice talking to you two but, I have a photo to take with my students." Stilinski took his husbands hand and walked toward the photographer. 

"That man must have jumped straight out of a GQ magazine." Marian observed as the couple furthered away. 

"Your telling me, there's no way Stilinski can catch that. He's just too fucking good for him." 

Derek snapped his attention towards them as if he heard. Sending them a deadly glare as he tightened his hold around Stilinski's waist.  

 

~~

Stiles was trying his best to chaperon. _Trying._ Itsquite hard when your husband is grinding his ass against your dick. 

"Derek someone might see," Stiles warned. 

"If you pipe down, no one will. Unless you want them to." Derek pressed ass against Stiles' hardening cock. 

Stiles stifled a moan.

"Stiles," Derek whispered as he grabbed Stiles' hand and guided it inside his slacks and held it against his rock hard dick. "Touch me,"  

"In the mens room." Stiles retrieved his hand. 

Derek whimpered at the loss. 

Taking his husband's hand and rushing through the gymnasium.

Stiles locked the door behind them. Turning to face his husband. 

"Derek, you've been a very bad boy." Stiles said as he loosened the werewolf's pants and reaching for his cock. 

"Suck me, please. I need--" Stiles put his mouth against Derek's shaft. Licking lightly, enjoying this bitter sweet punishment. When Derek's slit began drooling with precum, Stiles sucked on the head.  Savoring it, stiles dragged his tongue along side a vein. 

"Stiles.. I'm so close." Derek whined.

Stiles hollowed his cheeks and pushed the cock further down his throat. Derek came moments after that. 

"I'm hard baby," Stiles whined "I want your ass"

Derek obliged. Pulling down his pants down to his ankles along with his briefs. "All yours."

Stiles smirked.

 

~~

Carol and Marian saw Mr. Stilinski and his husband reemerge from the bathroom about 25 minutes later knowing exactly what they did.

"Why am I so wet?" Marian asked. "They're gay!"

 

~~

"Derek, they're staring at us! They know!" Stiles whispered.

"It will be alright, they wont say anything."

"'Promise?"

"I promise, baby." Derek placed a kiss on Stiles' mouth.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek made sure they didn't say anything....


End file.
